Author Fighters vs Pokemon
by JC 619
Summary: The Fan Fiction Author Fighters battle against the Elite Pokemon Trainers in 3 on 3 Pokemon Battles. Battle 8: Ucha Nekome vs. Sunyshore Gym Leader Volkner is up.
1. DarkPalidinmon vs Salon Maiden Anabel

Hello Guys, As you know I've been workin' on a X-Over featuring the Author Fighters, and Pokemon, and Here is the First Chapter of it. I don't own Pokemon or the AF.

* * *

_Author Fighters vs. Pokemon_

**Match 1: DarkPaladinmon vs. Anabel**

**Info on DarkPaladinmon**: Leader of The Author Fighters

Half Digimon, Half Duel Monster

**Info on Anabel**: Frontier Brain of Hoenn Battle Tower

Known as Salon Maiden

* * *

Inside the Battle Tower's Top Floor stood a Young Girl with Violet hair, and violet eyes wearing a Purple, and White Jumpsuit sat down as she was busy grooming her Snorlax.

"Another Minute, and we'll be done Snorlax." said Anabel as Snorlax smiled.

Just then, A small man enters the Room.

"Excuse me Miss, A Gentleman is here to Battle you." said the Small Man.

"Send him in then." said Anabel as she finished Grooming Snorlax.

A man wearing an Odd Blue Wizard Suit with a A Blue Staf enters the Room.

"Well, That's abit of an unique Attire your wearing there." spoke Anabel as she seemed oddened by her Opponent's Outfit.

"Name's DarkPaladinmon, But can call me DP." said DarkPalidinmon.

"So, Ready to Battle?" asked Anabel as she took her Battle Stance.

"Allways." said DarkPalidinmon as he smiled.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Battle. Challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon during the Battle." said the Man, Now acting as a Ref.

"Go, Alakazam!" said Anabel as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to then reveal Alakazam.

"Scyther, I chooseth you." said DarkPalidinmon as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Scyther.

"Begin!" said the Ref.

"Alakazam, Use Thunder Punch!" said Anabel.

"Scyther dodge it, and use Quick Attack." ordered DarkPalidinmon.

Alakazam tries to hit a Thunder Punch, but Scyther is able to barely Dodge it, and then hits a Quick Attack on Alakazam.

"Okay, Alakazam Disable." commanded Anabel.

Alakazam then uses Disable on Scyther.

"Scyther, Use Quick Attack again." said DarkPalidinmon.

Scyther tries to do it, but Fails.

"Crud, It must be Disabled. Use Focus Energy instead." commanded DarkPalidinmon.

Scyther begins to gather Energy.

"Alakazam, Finish it with a Psybeam." said Anabel.

Alakazam begins to form a Psybeam, and then shoots it at Scyther. An Explosion then happens from the Attack. Anabel seems abit confident that Scyther got hit until it turns out Scyther jumps out of the Smoke leaving Anabel shocked.

"Scyther, Use Slash!" yelled DarkPaladinmon.

Scyther then hits Alakazam with a Powerful Slash that then takes Alakazam Out of Action.

"Alakazam is unable to Battle, Scyther Wins." said The Ref.

"Return Alakazam." said Anabel as she uses a Pokeball to have Alakazam return.

"Your Scyther's pretty quick." said Anabel.

"Thanks." said DarkPaladinmon.

"Go, Entei." said Anabel as she throws a Pokeball, that unleashes Entei.

"I'll continue to use Scyther." said DarkPalidinmon.

"Begin." said the Ref.

"Entei, Use Fire Blast." said Anabel.

"Scyther use Slash." said DarkPalidinmon.

Scyther tries to hit a Slash, but Entei hits a Fire Blast right onto Scyther.

"Oh no!" said DarkPalidinmon.

Scyther falls on the Mat, Knocked Out, and covered in soot.

"Scyther is unable to Battle, Entei Wins." said The Ref.

"Scyther, Return." said DarkPalidinmon as he uses a Pokeball to have Scyther return.

"Probably not my smartest move." said DarkPalidinmon as he grabbed another Pokeball.

"Go, Charizard." said DarkPalidinmon as he throws a Pokeball, that unleashes Charizard.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Charizard, Use Flamethrower." said DarkPalidinmon.

"Entei, Use Fire Blast." said Anabel.

The two Fire Type Pokemon hit their Fire-Based Attacks with Entei's Fire Blast outdoing Charizard's Flamethrower.

"Charizard, Use Air Slash." commanded DarkPalidinmon.

Charizard jumps up, and then hits an Air Slash onto Entei.

"Entei, Calm Mind." said Anabel.

Entei uses Calm Mind to relax itself.

"Now use Fire Blast." said Anabel.

"Quick, Dodge it Charizard, and use Air Slash again." said Dark Palidinmon.

Entei shoots out a Fire Blast, But Charizard dodges it. Charizard then hits an Air Slash onto Entei.

"Entei, Bounce back, and Use Return." said Anabel.

Entei then hits Return, Which is powerful enough to Knock Out Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to Battle, Entei Wins." said The Ref.

"Charizard, Return." said DarkPaladinmon as he uses a Pokeball to have Charizard return.

"Allright, One Last Pokemon Left, Gotta make this Count." said DarkPalidinmon as he pulled out his Final Pokeball.

"Typhlosion, Let's do this." said DP as he threw out a Pokeball, That unleashed Typhlosion.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Fire Blast Entei." said Anabel.

"Flame Wheel Typhlosion." remarked DarkPalidinmon.

The two Fire Type Pokemon perform their Fire Based Moves with Typhlosion's Flame Wheel bouncing over the Fire Blast, and hits Entei.

"Great, Now use Shift." said DarkPalidinmon.

Typhlosion then hits Shift as acouple Stars hit Entei until Entei is Knocked Out.

"Entei is unable to Battle, Typhlosion Wins." said the The Ref.

"Entei, Return." said Anabel as she used a Pokeball to have Entei return.

"Your Entei's pretty Strong there." said DarkPalidinmon.

"Thanks." replied Anabel.

"Go, Snorlax." said Anabel as she threw a Pokeball, That unleashed Snorlax.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Snorlax use Shadow Ball." said Anabel.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel." said DarkPalidinmon.

Both Pokemon use their Attacks with Snorlax's Shadow Ball bouncing off Typhlosion's Flame Wheel. Typlhosion's Flame Wheel then hits Snorlax.

"Direct Hit." said DarkPalidinmon until he sees that Typlhosion is being held by Snorlax.

"Body Slam, Now Snorlax." said Anabel.

Snorlax then hits a Body Slam onto Typhlosion.

Great, Now use Shadow Ball." ordered Anabel.

"Quick, Dodge it." said DarkPalidinmon.

Snorlax shoots out a Shadow Ball, but Typhlosion dodges it.

"Now, Use Eruption." said DarkPalidinmon.

Typhlosion uses Eruption. The Blast is enough to take down the 1,000 Pound Plus Pokemon. Snorlax falls on it's back, Knocked Out.

"Snorlax is unable to Battle, Typhlosion Wins. DarkPalidinmon Is the Victor." said The Ref.

The two then have their Pokemon return into their Pokeballs.

"Good Match there Ana." said DarkPalidinmon as he put his hand out.

"Same here." said Anabel as she shook DP's Hand.

DarkPalidin then sees that he has been given the Ability Symbol.

"You earned it DP." said Anabel smiling.

"Thanks." said DarkPalidinmon as was walking away until he turned around for a moment.

"Hey, Would it be cool if I come by later, and you could Groom my Typhlosion?" asked DarkPalidinmon.

"Sure." chuckled Anabel.

Match 1 Result: DarkPalidinmon def. Anabel

**Author Fighters**: 1

**Pokemon Elite**: 0

* * *

And that's the End of the First Battle. Next Chapter will feature Key Member wildrook battling Sinnoh League Champ Cynthia. In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**


	2. wildrook vs Sinnoh League Champ Cynthia

Hey Folks, Here is another Chapter of Author Fighters vs. Pokemon. I also have Kamen Rider DIBRAVE making an appearance since he missed his opportunity to enter, I felt alittle sympathetic. Anyway, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

_Author Fighters vs. Pokemon_

Match 2: wildrook vs. Cynthia

**Info on wildrook: **Leader of Persona Task Force

Knows the 100 Laws of Anime

**Info on Cynthia:** Pokemon League Champion of Sinnoh

First Female Pokemon League Champion

* * *

A Blond haired Woman with Blue Eyes wearing all Black stood in the Middle of her Sinnoh Champion Arena.

Silver Haired Man walked up to her while wearing a Black Coat, Blue Jeans, and white Tapped Arms.

"Excuse me, Aren't you the Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia?" asked the Man.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Cynthia.

"I'm known as wildrook, and I'm abit of a Fan of your work." replied wildrook.

"Really?" asked Cynthia inquisitively.

"Yeah, I saw afew of your Battles online, and I recently saw you defeat that Experienced Trainer back at Eterna City." replied wildrook.

"Hmm... interesting, How you and I have alittle Battle?" asked Cynthia.

"Really?, Wow I'm totally up for it!" answered an excited wildrook.

"Three on Three sound good to you?" asked Cynthia.

"I have 6 Pokemon on me, but I'm cool with it. said wildrook.

"Excuse me, I see you two are about to have a Battle. Do you need a Ref?" asked a Gentleman who was wearing a Sentai Based Outfit.

"Sure, Thank You umm..., What's your name?" asked wildrook.

"I'm known as Kamen Rider DIBRAVE, but you guys can call me DIBRAVE for short." said DIBRAVE as he took to the middle of the Field.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Battle, Challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon during the Battle.." said DIBRAVE as he was acting like a Ref.

"You cool with that option?" asked wildrook.

"Yeah, I am." said Cynthia.  
"I choose Garchomp!" said Cynthia as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Garchomp.

"Go Jolt!" said wildrook as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a Raichu.

"Begin!" said DIBRAVE.

"Raichu, Use Thunder Bolt." said wildrook.

"Garchomp, Attack with Earthquake." said Cynthia.

Jolt hits a Thunder Bolt, but it seems unaffected to Garchomp. Garchomp then hits an Earthquake that nearly takes Jolt out of commission.

"Return Jolt." said wildrook as he uses a Pokeball to make Jolt return.

"A smart move there, You realized that you were at a Disadvantage after that attack, and had him return before he was defeated." said Cynthia.

"Yeah, Better save him for later." said wildrook as he grabs another Pokeball.

"Go, Sandshark!" said wildrook as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a Garchomp.

"Time to fight fire with fire." said wildrook.

"Begin!" said DIBRAVE.

"Sandshark, Use Dragon Claw." said wildrook.

"Garchomp, Giga Impact." said Cynthia.

Sandshark hits a Dragon Claw onto Garchomp just before Garchomp is able to hit Giga Impact.

"Great, Now use Dragon Rage." said wildrook.

"Garchomp, Use Earthquake quickly." ordered Cynthia.

Garchomp hits an Earthquake that hurts Sandshark abit, but is hit by Sandshark's Dragon Rage. Sandshark's Dragon Rage is enough to take out Garchomp.

"Garchomp is unable to Battle, Sandshark wins." said DIBRAVE.

"Return Garchomp." said Cynthia as she uses a Pokeball to have Garchomp return.

"Impressive, My Garchomp has been by my side for a long time." said Cynthia as she smiled.

"Thanks, Sandshark has been with me awhile as well." said wildrook.

"Go, Roserade!" said Cynthia as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Roserade.

"I'll continue with Sandshark." said wildrook.

"Begin!" said DIBRAVE.

"Sludge Bomb." said Cynthia.

"Sandshark, Counter it with Earthquake." said wildrook.

"Roserade shoots a Sludge Bomb that barely misses Sandshark. Sandshark then hits an Earthquake onto Roserade.

"Good, Now use Dragon Claw on Roserade." said wildrook.

"Try to counter with an Energy Ball Roserade." said Cynthia.

Sandshark jumps up, and then hits Dragon Claw onto Roserade as Roserade almost finished making an Energy Ball. The Energy Ball Exploded, and it cause Roserade to crash to the Ground, Knocked Out.

"Roserade is unable to Battle, Sandshark wins." said DIBRAVE.

"Roserade, Return." said Cynthia as she uses a Pokeball to have Roserade return.

"Again, I am impressed with your Garchomp's Abilities in Battle." complimented Cynthia.

"All right, Go Milotic!" said Cynthia as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Milotic.

"I'll continue with Sandshark again." said wildrook.

"Begin!" said DIBRAVE.

"Garchomp, Use Dragon Claw." said wildrook.

Garchomp rushes towards Milotic to hit a Dragon Claw until...

"Ice Beam Milotic, Now!" said Cynthia.

Milotic then hits an Ice Beam that freezes Sandshark.

"Oh no!" said wildrook, as Sandshark was Frozen.

"Now use Dragon Pulse." said Cynthia.

Milotic uses Dragon Pulse that knocks Sandshark out of it's Ice Shell, and out of the Battle.

"Sandshark is unable to Battle, Milotic wins." said DIBRAVE.

"Sandshark, Return." said wildrook as he uses a Pokeball to have Sandshark return.

"Good work Buddy." said wildrook.

"Let's go Jolt." said wildrook as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Raichu again.

"Begin." said DIBRAVE.

"Quick, Use Thunder." said wildrook.

"Mirror Coat Milotic." said Cynthia.

"Jolt hits Thunder, but it bounces off Milotic.

"Now Milotic, Use Dragon Pulse." said Cynthia.

"Quick, Use Thunder again!" yelled wildrook.

"Jolt hits Thunder again which barely hits Milotic. Milotic though hits Dragon Pulse, and it Knocks Out Raichu.

"Jolt is unable to Battle, Milotic wins." said DIBRAVE.

"Return Jolt." said wildrook as he uses a Pokeball to have Jolt return.

"Gotta admit, Your Milotic's pretty powerful. It even had the Disadvantage against Jolt." said wildrook.

"Thanks." said Cynthia.

"Allright now, GO Aura." said wildrook as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a Lucario.

"Begin." said DIBRAVE.

"Dragon Pulse Milotic." said Cynthia.

"Aura, Use Aura Sphere." said wildrook.

Milotic hits Dragon Pulse, but it slightly affects Aura. Aura hits Aura Sphere onto Milotic.

"Stay strong Milotic, Use Ice Beam." said Cynthia.

"Shadow Ball, Aura." said wildrook.

Milotic's Ice Beam, and Aura's Shadow collide, and cause a Massive Explosion.

"Woah." said a suprised wildrook.

"Goodness." said Cynthia, surpised aswell.

The Smoke then clears to reveal both Milotic, and Aura still standing until Aura falls unconscious.

"No!" said wildrook."

"Aura is unable to Battle, Milotic wins. Cynthia is the Victor." said DIBRAVE.

The two then have their Pokemon return into their Pokeballs.

"I gotta admit, You gave me quite a Battle." said Cynthia as she held out her hand towards wildrook.

"Thanks, Definetely seeing your Pokemon in action up close was awesome." complimented wildrook.

"You know I am slighty looking for an Apprentice, and you might be one of the Best Candidates." said Cynthia.

"Wow, Thanks." said wildrook as he shook her Hand.

"Awww... That's sweet." said DIBRAVE.

Match 2 Result: Cynthia def. wildrook

**Author Fighters**: 1

**Pokemon Elite:** 1

* * *

Another Battle done. Apologies to Rook about Losing. Next Chapter will feature JC 619 (Myself) battling Arcade Star Dahlia. In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**


	3. JC 619 vs Arcade Star Dahlia

Hey Poke'Fans! JC 619 here with a New Chapter of Author Fighters vs. Pokemon. This Chapter has abit of a Connection to my 4th AF Fic. Anyway, Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

_Author Fighters vs. Pokemon_

Match 3: JC 619 vs. Dahlia

**Info on JC 619:** Leader of The Urban Brotherhood

Member of the FanFic City Police Department

**Info on Dahlia:** Frontier Brain of Sinnoh/Johto Battle Arcade

Known as Arcade Star

* * *

"Togekiss, Finish with Hyper Beam." said a Black Haired Woman with Tanned Skin, and Blue Eyes as she wore a Yellow Shirt with white ruffles, and Blue Pants, and Yellow Sandal/Heels.

Togekiss then hits a Hyper Beam, Taking out the opposing Ponyta.

"Oh no!" said a Teen Girl.

"Ponyta is Unable to Battle, Togekiss Wins. Dahlia Is the Victor." said The Ref.

The Teen Girl returns her Ponyta to it's Pokeball as she is then confronted by Dahlia.

"You played your part well, Though you didn't win. I would love to Battle you again." spoke Dahlia in a Singing Voice.

"Thanks." said the Girl as she shook Dahlia's Hand.

"Um excuse me Miss Dahlia, But there seems to be another Trainer wanting to Battle you." said a Ref.

"Well, I think I can squeeze one more Battle for today." said Dahlia.

"Okay then, Send him in." said the Ref.

_**OHHHHHH RADIO, TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!**_

Radio by Watt White plays as a Brown Haired Man wearing Glasses, and a Red, and Black Suit walked into the Arena.

"Hey Dahlia, It's been too long." said JC 619.

"Hey there JC, What are you doing here?" asked a suprised Dahlia.

"Simple, I'm here to Battle ya Dahl Face." replied JC 619.

"Really?, I didn't know you have Pokemon." replied Dahlia.

"I'm kind of a First Gen Guy." said JC 619.

"Okay then, Let's Battle." said Dahlia as she points to a Screen.

"Uhh... What's up with the Screen?" asked JC 619.

"In the Battle Arcade, The Screen will select what kind of condition will effect our Battle." replied Dahlia.

The Screen shows Multiple Scenarios until it stops at an Odd Black Symbol.

"This is our current event! The Match will commence with JC 619's Pokemon Paralyzed." said the Ref as Stun Spore hits JC 619's Pokeballs.

"Looks like my Rumble Luck is back." said JC 619.

This will be a 3 on 3 Battle. Challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon during the Battle." said the Ref.

"Go, Togekiss!" said Dahlia as she kissed, and threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Togekiss.

"Hitmonchan, Time to Battle." said JC 619 as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Hitmonchan.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Okay Hitmonchan, Try out Metronome." said JC 619.

"Use Air Slash Togekiss." said Dahlia.

Hitmonchan uses Metronome despite being Paralyzed, and hits a Bubblebeam on Togekiss as Hitmonchan dodges Togekiss's Air Slash.

"Good work Hitmonchan." said JC 619 until Hitmonchan freezes where he stands.

"Oh no, Hitmonchan must be fully Paralyzed." said JC 619.

"Togekiss, Use Psychic." commanded Dahlia.

"Use Metronome if you can Hitmonchan." said JC 619.

Hitmonchan tries to use Metronome, but is too Paralyzed to do so. Hitmonchan is then KO'd by Togekiss's Psychic.

"Hitmonchan is unable to Battle, Togekiss wins." said The Ref.

"Hitmonchan, Return." said JC 619 as he uses a Pokeball to have Hitmonchan return.

"Not your Best Moment, but under the circumstances you did good." said JC 619.

"Don't worry, you still have two more left to Command. Just choose one from your hand." sang Dahlia.

"Time for my Personal Favorite: Go, Golbat!" said JC 619 as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Golbat.

"Begin." said the Ref.

"Togekiss, Use Hyper Beam." said Dahlia.

"Golbat, Dodge then use Haze." said JC 619.

Togekiss shoots a Hyper Beam, but Golbat dodges it, and then uses Haze which cures the Paralyzation.

"Smart move." smiled Dahlia.

"Thanks, Now use Toxic." said JC 619.

Golbat unleases Toxic, Heavily Poisoning Togekiss.

"Oh no, Togekiss!" said Dahlia in a worried tone.

"Golbat, Use Wing Attack." said JC 619.

"Use Air Slash." said Dahlia.

Golbat, and Togekiss attack with both Moves hitting eachother. Togekiss tough falls to the Floor due to the Toxic Poison.

"Togekiss is unable to Battle, Golbat wins." said The Ref.

"Togekiss, return." said Dahlia as she uses a Pokeball to have Togekiss return.

"Not bad, Your Golbat seems to be your Top Player." said Dahlia.

"Well, He somewhat is." said JC 619, Covering something important.

"Okay then, Go Zapdos." said Dahlia as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Zapdos.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Golbat, Wing Attack." said JC 619.

"Use Thunderbolt Zapdos." said Dahlia.

Golbat partially hits Wing Attack, but takes a good portion of Zapdos's Thunderbolt.

"You okay Golbat?" asked JC 619.

Golbat seems okay, but looks abit weary from the Thunderbolt.

"You know what? Time for a Break buddy, Golbat return." said JC 619 as he uses a Pokeball to have Golbat return.

"You're pretty smart on having him return for now." complimented Dahlia.

"Thanks, I'll same for later but for now... I choose you: Charizard!" said JC 619 as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Charizard.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Zapdos, Use Air Cutter." said Dahlia.

"Flamethrower Charizard." said JC 619.

Both Pokemon fly at eachother. Zapdos hits Air Cutter on Charizard as Charizard hits a Flamethrower onto Zapdos.

"Quick Zapdos, Use Thunderbolt." said Dahlia.

"Fire Blast Charizard." said JC 619.

"Zapdos hits Thunderbolt onto Charizard, but Charizard seems unaffected. Charizard then hits a Fire Blast onto Zapdos. The Fire Blast was powerful enough to take Zapdos out.

"Woah." said Dahlia.

"Zapdos is unable to Battle, Charizard wins." said The Ref.

"Zapdos return." said Dahlia as she uses a Pokeball to have Zapdos return.

"Your Charizard is amazingly strong." said Dahlia.

"Thanks, I've trained it since it was a Charmander." replied JC 619.

"Okay now, Go Blaziken." said Dahlia as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Blaziken.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Charizard use Cut." said JC 619.

"Blaziken, Use Night Slash said Dahlia.

Blazekin hits Night Slash on Charizard, but takes a good portion of Charizard's Cut.

"Blazekin, Use Flare Blitz." said Dahlia.

"Fire Blast Charizard." said JC 619.

Both Fire Type Pokemon use their Fire based Attack on eachother. In the end, Blazekin falls over KO'd.

Blazekin is unable to Battle, Charizard Wins. JC 619 Is the Victor." said The Ref.

The two then have their Pokemon return into their Pokeballs.

"Good Battle Dahlia." said JC 619 as he put his hand out.

"It's been awhile since I've been defeated, but it was great to Battle someone like you." replied Dahlia as she shook JC' s Hand.

"Well, Later then." said JC 619 as he began to walk away until.

"Wait, I gotta give you something." said Dahlia.

Dahlia then gives JC 619 a Roulette Medal.

"Wow thanks Dahlia." said JC 619.

"You earned it." replied Dahlia as she is then kissed by JC 619.

Match 3 Result: JC 619 def. Dahlia

**Author Fighters:** 2

**Pokemon Elite:** 1

* * *

Another Battle Completed. Next Chapter will feature Devilgal01 going up against Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty. In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**


	4. DevilGal01 vs Gym Leader Misty

Hey there Fans. Sorry for disappearing for awhile, My Computer was having Technical Difficulties, but I'm back with the Newest Chapter of Author vs. Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

_Author Fighters vs. Pokemon_

Match 4: DevilGal01 vs. Misty

**Info on DevilGal01:** Youngest Sister of ShadowDJ, and Moa-Nara

Third Mortal, Third Vampire, Third Demonic Mummy

**Info on Misty: **Cerulean City Gym Leader

Master of Water Type Pokemon

* * *

"Okay, I'm back from the Center, What has been going on?" said a Short Orange Haired Girl with Blue Eyes as she walked into the Cerulean City Gym wearing a White One Piece Swimsuit with a Light Blue Coat over it.

"Hello Misty, A girl over there has been waiting for you to come." said another Girl, Who was the Ref for the Gym.

"Where is she?" asked Misty.

"Near the Pool there, Fishing actually." said the Ref.

Misty then thanked the Ref, and walked to the Pool. At the Pool was a Red Haired Girl wearing a Black Dress fishing.

"Hello there." said Misty.

"Hi." replied the Girl.

"My name's Misty." said Misty.

"I'm called DevilGal01." said DevilGal01.

"Neat, What are you doing anyway?" asked Misty.

"Just Fishing for Krabbys." replied DevilGal01.

"Oh, That's kinda neat." said Misty as she seemed oddened by this.

"Anyway, You a Trainer?" asked Misty.

"Yes, Yes I am." answered DevilGal01.

"Good." replied Misty.

"Since you brought it up, How about a Battle?" asked DevilGal01.

"Sure then." answered Misty.

DevilGal01 then put her Fishing Rod aside.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Battle. Challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon during the Battle." said the Ref.

"I choose you, Gengar." said DevilGal01 as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a Gengar with a black tip on it's left ear.

"Go, Starmie." said Misty as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a Starmie.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Starmie use Ice Beam." said Misty.

Starmie began to build the Ice Beam.

"Gengar, Use Shadow Ball." said DevilGal01.

Gengar hits a Shadow Ball, but gets hit by the Ice Beam, Freezing the Ghost Type Pokemon in it's place.

"Oh no!" said DevilGal01.

"Gengar is unable to..." said The Ref until Gengar suddenly melts thru the Ice.

"Wow!" said an impressed Misty.

"Good work Gengar, Now use Hyper Beam." said DevilGal01

"Counter with Water Pulse." said Misty.

Starmie uses Water Pulse, but Gengar survives it, and then hits a Hyper Beam, Taking out Starmie.

"Starmie is unable to Battle, Gengar wins." said The Ref.

"Return Starmie." said Misty as she uses a Pokeball to have Starmie return.

"Your Gengar is very impressive." complimented Misty.

"Thanks." said DevilGal01.

"Go, Golduck." said Misty as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Golduck.

"Return Gengar." said DevilGal01 as she uses a Pokeball to have Gengar return.

"I choose Pikachu." said DevilGal01 as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Pikachu.

"A Pikachu, Boy that brings me back abit." said Misty in a nostalgic tone.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Pikachu, Use Volt Tackle." said DevilGal01.

"Golduck, Psychic." commanded Misty.

Golduck hits Psychic onto Pikachu to disorient Pikachu, but Pikachu hits a good part of Volt Tackle onto Golduck.

"You okay Golduck?" asked Misty.

Golduck simply gives her a Thumbs Up indicting that it can continue.

"Good to know, Try using Psychic again." said Misty.

"Discharge Pikachu." said DevilGal01.

Golduck hits Psychic on Pikachu, but Pikachu hits a Full Discharge, Taking out Golduck.

"Golduck is unable to Battle, Pikachu wins." said The Ref.

"Golduck Return." said Misty as shes uses a Pokeball to have Golduck return.

"Go, Quagsire." said Misty as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Quagsire.

"I'll continue with Pikachu." said DevilGal01.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Pikachu, Use Thunder." said DevilGal01.

"Earthquake Quagsire." says Misty.

Pikachu hits Thunder, but it seems to do very little Damage on Quagsire. Quagsire's Earthquake though takes out Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to Battle, Quagsire wins." said The Ref.

"Pikachu return." said DevilGal01 as she uses a Pokeball to have Pikachu return.

"Good work Pikachu." complimented DevilGal01.

"Come on out, Togepi." said DevilGal01 as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a male Togepi with a black shell instead of a white one.

"You know I had a Togepi once before." said Misty.

"Really?" asked an interested DevilGal01.

"Yeah, But I'll tell you later." replied Misty.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Quagsire, Use Water Pulse. said Misty.

"Togepi, Use Rock Smash." said DevilGal01.

Quagsire hits Water Pulse onto Togepi as Togepi hits it's Rock Smash onto Quagsire. Both Pokemon seem at a Standstill.

"Quagsire, Try an Earthquake." said Misty.

"Metronome Togepi." said DevilGal01.

Togepi uses Metronome, Togepi then uses Ember on Quagsire. Quagsire though uses Earthquake which is just enough to Knock Out Togepi.

"Togepi is unable to Battle, Quagsire wins." said The Ref.

"Togepi return." said DevilGal01 as she uses a Pokeball to have Togepi return.

"Come on out again Gengar." said DevilGal01 as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Gengar.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Quagsire, Use Earthquake." said Misty.

"Gengar use Shadow Ball." commanded DevilGal01.

Gengar hits Shadow Ball on Quagsire, but takes a good portion of Quagsire's Earthquake.

"Quagsire, Use Water Pulse." said Misty.  
"Hyper Beam Gengar." said DevilGal01.

Both Pokemon hit their attacks with a Major Explosion. When the smoke clears, Gengar is down as Quagsire is barely standing.

"Gengar is unable to Battle, Quagsire wins Misty Is the Victor." said The Ref.

The two then have their Pokemon return into their Pokeballs.

"Impressive Battling there DevilGal01." said Misty.

"Hey, It's no wonder you're the Gym Leader, You're Awesome." said DevilGal01.

"Thanks, Here you go." said Misty as she gave DevilGal01 a Cascade Badge.

"But I didn't defeat you." said DevilGal01.

"You earned it anyway." replied Misty.

"Thanks, Wanna go Krabby Fishing with me?" asked DevilGal01.

"Okay then." replied Misty as she then grabs a Fishing Rod, and the two then begin to Fish.

Match 4 Result: Misty def. DevilGal01

**Author Fighters:** 2

**Pokemon Elite:** 2

* * *

Another Battle Finished. Sorry to DevilGal01 about losing. Anyway, Next Chapter will feature Roscoso battling against Sinnoh Elite Four Member Flint. In then Meantime: _REVIEW!_


	5. Roscoso vs Sinnoh Elite Four Flint

Hey there Pokemon Fans. Had abit of Writers Block here, but I got over it. Here is a New Chapter of Author Fighters vs. Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

_Author Fighters vs. Pokemon_

Match 5: Roscoso vs. Flint

**Info on Roscoso: Leader** of The Space Warrior

Half Human, Half Pokemon

**Info on Flint:** Sinnoh Elite Four Member

Master of Fire Type Pokemon

* * *

Inside a Room stands a Pokemon Ring that has afew pits of Fire on the Side. In the Room stands a Man with a Crimson Red Afro, Yellow Shirt, Black Pants with Red Sneakers, and a Red Belt.

"Another Day for a Challenge." said the Man as he eagerly waited for any competition to come his way.

"Excuse me Flint sir, But a Young Gentleman wants to challenge you." as a Small Man.

"Send him in then." replied Flint who was abit excited.

As the Doors to the Room opened, A Purple Spiky Hair, Purple Eyed Man enters the Room wearing a Red T-shirt, Blue Jeans and Black Trainers.

"What's your name kiddo?" asked Flint.

"Roscoso, Though most Blokes call me Ross." replied Roscoso.

"Names Flint. Ready to Battle?" asked Flint smirking.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." replied a ready Roscoso as he made a Stance.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Battle. Challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon during the Battle." said the Man acting as Ref.

"I choose you, Cosmic!" said Roscoso as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal an Espeon.

"Go Houndoom!" said Flint as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Houndoom.

"Hmm, You evolved it from an Eevee?" asked Flint.

"Yeah, I did." responded Roscoso.

"I got a Flareon myself. said Flint smiling.

"Cool." replied Ross.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Cosmic use Zap Cannon." said Roscoso.

"Flamethrower Houndoom." ordered Flint.

Cosmic uses Zap Cannon, but it just Misses Houndoom by an Inch. Houndoom then shoots out Flamethrower which does a small bit of Damage onto Espeon.

"Psychic, Cosmic." said Roscoso.

"Quick Houndoom, Use Dark Pulse." said Flint.

Cosmic hits Psychic on Houndoom which causes some disorientation on Houndoom. Houndoom though hits Dark Pulse perfectly on Cosmic, Knocking Cosmic out.

"Cosmic is unable to Battle, Houndoom wins." said the Ref.

"Return Cosmic." said Ross as he uses a Pokeball to make Cosmic return.

"Wow, Houndoom was able to hit off the Move without focusing it." said an impressed Roscoso.

"Well I've trained him well." replied Flint.

"Okay then, Go Blueso!" said Roscoso as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a Feraligator.

"Begin!" said The Ref.

"Houndoom, Use Dark Pulse again." said Flint.

"Aqua Tail Blueso." said Ross.

Houndoom hits Dark Pulse on Blueso, but it only does a small bit of Damage. Blueso's Aqua Tail however makes a Super Efective Hit onto Houndoom, and Takes it down for the count.

"Houndoom is unable to Battle, Blueso wins." said the Ref.

"Return Houndoom." said Flint as he uses a Pokeball to have Houndoom return.

"Not bad Ross, I love a Challenge." said an impressed Flint.

"Time to Battle, Magmortar!" said Flint as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Magmortar.

"I'll stick with Blueso." said Roscoso.

"Begin!" said the Ref.

"Use Crunch Blueso." ordered Ross.

"Attack with Flamethrower." commanded Flint.

Blueso hits Crunch onto Magmortar. Magmortar hits it's Flamethrower, but it does little Damage due to it being a Fire Attack.

"Okay Blueso, Use Aqua Tail." said Roscoso.

"Thunderbolt, Magmortar." said Flint.

Blueso hits the Aqua Tail onto Magmortar, Causing Heavy Damage, but Magmortar hits Thunderbolt onto Blueso. After that, Both Pokemon appeared weak.

"Blueso, Use Crunch again!" said Ross.

"Once more with Thunderbolt, Magmortar." stated Flint.

Blueso hits Crunch onto Magmortar. Magmortar then hits Thundebolt onto Blueso, Knocking Blueso out of the Battle.

"Blueso is unable to Battle, Magmortar wins." said the Ref.

"Blueso, Return." said Roscoso as he uses a Pokeball to make Blueso return.

"Good Work Blueso, You did well." said Ross as he grabs another Pokeball.

"Didn't know Magmortar could use an Electric Type Attack." said an oddend Flint.

"Go, Blazer!" said Roscoso as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a Infernape.

"Begin!" said the Ref.

"Magmortar, Use Thunderbolt." said Flint.

"Blazer, Use Blast Burn." said Roscoso.

Magmortar uses Thunderbolt, but it barely misses Blazer. Blaze hits a Blast Burn right on Magmortar, Taking Magmortar out.

"Magmortar is unable to Battle, Blazer wins." said the Ref.

"Return Magmortar." said Flint as he uses a Pokeball to make Magmortar return.

"You're gonna like who I saved for last." said Flint as he grabbed another Pokeball.

"Go Infernape!" said Flint as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Infernape.

"Infernape vs. Infernape, Neat!" said an excited Roscoso.

"Begin!" said the Ref.

"Blazer, Use Close Combat." said Ross.

"Infernape, Use Mach Punch." said Flint.

Blazer hits Close Combat onto Infernape while Infernape hits Mach Punch right onto Blazer.

"Blazer, Use Flare Blitz." said Roscoso.

"Use Flare Blitz too Infernape." ordered Flint.

Both Blazer, and Infernape hit Flare Blitz precisely, Though they both get hit hard by the Recoil of the Attack.

"You okay there Blazer?" asked Roscoso, Blazer gives him a Thumbs up showing he's good.

"Whats about you Infernape?" asked Flint, Infernape does the same.

"Looks like one more Attack could decide this." said Ross.

"This is gonna be good." smiled Flint.

"Blazer, Use Close Combat!" said Roscoso.

"Infernape, Use Thunder Punch!" said Flint.

Blazer hits Close Combat onto Infernape, but leaves itself open for Infernape to hit Thunder Punch onto Blazer. Both Pokemon jump back. Infernape begins to kneel, but Blazer falls over, and Faints.

Blazer is unable to Battle, Infernape wins. Flint is the victor." said the Ref.

The two then have their Pokemon return into their Pokeballs.

"Not a bad Battle there Ross." said Flint as he puts his Hand out.

"Well thanks for the Compliment." said Roscoso as he shook Flint's Hand.

"I should be thanking you, I love a Challenge & You gave me one heck of a Challenge." replied Flint.

"Well that's good to know then." said Roscoso with a Smile.

Match 3 Result: Flint def. Roscoso

**Author Fighters:** 2

**Pokemon Elite:** 3

* * *

Another Battle Done. Sorry to Roscoso about losing. Anyway, Next Chapter will feature Kitten Hachi-chan battling Hearthome City Gym Leader Fantina. In then meantime: **REVIEW!**


	6. Kitten Hachichan vs Gym Leader Fantina

Hi my Poke' Pals! I was planning on having this Chapter debut on March 5 (The same day Pokemon Black & White came out in the States), But I got sidetracked. Anyway, Enjoy! Pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

* * *

_Author Fighters vs. Pokemon_

Match 6: Kitten Hachi-chan vs. Fantina

**Info on Kitten Hachi-chan:** Sorceress of Ice

1/2 Human, 1/2 Dragon

**Info on Fantina:** Hearthome City Gym Leader

Master of Ghost Type Pokemon

* * *

"Und 1,2,3, 1,2,3." chanted a Woman with Magenta Hair in 4 Bulbs with Purple Eyes wearing a Purple Gown, and Violet Gloves as she danced inside her Castle.

"Madam Fantina, A Young Woman is here to Battle you." said a Young Woman who was The Ref for the Gym.

"Send them in Si bu ple'." said Fantina.

Then, A braided white haired Girl with Light Blue Eyes, and Tanned skin entered the Room wearing a japanese outfit & a Light Blue necklace.

"Bounsoir, Young Madame. May I ask you your name?" asked Fantina.

"My name is Kitten Hachi-chan." answered Kitten Hachi-chan.

"So, Ready to Battle then?" said Fantina as she grabbed some Pokeballs.

"Do Houndours chase Skittys?" replied Kitten Hachi-chan.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Battle. Challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon during the Battle." said The Ref.

"Go Duskull." said Fantina as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Duskull.

"Go, Wartortle." said Kitten as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Wartortle.

"Begin. " said The Ref.

"Duskull, Use Future Sight." said Fantina.

Duskull's Eye glows mysteriously for a moment.

"Use Water Pulse Wartortle." said Kitten.

Wartortle shoots a Water Pulse onto Duskull.

"Okay Duskull, Use Shadow Sneak." ordered Fantina.

"Quick, Use Withdraw." said Kitten.

Wartortle withdraws into it's Shell as Duskull uses Shadow Sneak which only does small damage.

"Good Defense Wartortle." said Kitten.

Just then Wartortle is hit by an odd force.

"What the Heck?" asked a stunned Kitten.

"It's de Power of Future Sight." replied Fantina.

"Use Shadow Sneak again." said Fantina.

"Go for another Water Pulse Wartortle." ordered Kitten.

Duskull goes for a Shadow Sneak, but Wartortle hits Water Pulse at the right time that Knocks Duskull out.

"Duskull is unable to Battle, Wartortle wins." said the Ref.

"Duskull return." said Fantina as she uses a Pokeball to have Duskull return.

"That Future Sight isn't half Bad." said Kitten.

"Thank you Kitten." replied Fantina.

"Now take the Stage Haunter!" said Fantina as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Haunter.

"I'll stay with Wartortle." said Kitten.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Haunter, Use Confuse Ray!" said Fantina.

"Wartortle, Use Hydro Pump." said Kitten.

Wartortle hits Hydro Pump onto Haunter, but gets hit by Haunter's Confuse Ray causing Wartortle to be Confused.

"You okay Wartortle?" asked Kitten.

Wartortle gives Kitten an okay despite being Confused.

"Okay then, Water Pulse again Wartortle." said Kitten.

"Shadow Claw Haunter." said Fantina.

Wartortle shoots out Water Pulse, but misses Haunter due to Confusion. Haunter then hits Shadow Claw, and Knocks Out Wartortle.

"Wartortle is uanble to Battle, Haunter wins." said The Ref.

"Return Wartortle." said Kitten as she uses a Pokeball to have Wartortle return.

"Go, Vileplume!" says Kitten as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Vileplume.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Vileplume, Use Razor Leaf." said Kitten.

"Shadow Claw again Haunter." ordered Fantina.

Vileplume shoots out Razor Leaf, but it barley hits Haunter. Haunter then hits a Shadow Claw on Vileplume.

"Go for a Confuse Ray Haunter." said Fantina.

"Mega Drain Vileplume." ordered Kitten.

Haunter just misses hitting Confuse Ray as Vileplume uses Mega Drain to sap some of Haunter's Health.

"Awesome, Now gain some Sunlight Vileplume." said Kitten.

Vileplume begins to build up some Sunlight.

"Haunter use Sucker Punch." said Fantina.

Haunter hits a Sucker Punch, but it doesn't seem to stop Vileplume from still gaining Sun Light.

"Try another Sucker Punch Haunter." said Fantina.

Haunter goes for a Sucker Punch again until...

"Solar Beam Vileplume." said Kitten.

Vileplume then shoots a Solar Beam that is powerful enough to Knock Haunter out.

"Sacre Bleu." said Fantina.

"Haunter is unable to Battle, Vileplume wins." said The Ref.

"Return Haunter." said Fantina as she uses a Pokeball to have Haunter return.

"Impressive timing Kitten." complimented Fantina.

"Thanks, That Haunter of yours is pretty powerful." replied Kitten.

"It's all you now, Mismagius." said Fantina as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Mismagius.

"Return Vileplume." said Kitten as she uses a Pokeball to make Vileplume return.

"Time to Finish up, Dragonair!" said Kitten as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Dragonair.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Shadow Ball Mismagius." said Fantina.

"Use Safeguard." said Kitten.

Dragonair uses Safeguard which causes it Body to glow as Mismagius uses Shadow Ball on Dragonair.

"Use Confuse Ray Mismagius." ordered Fantina.

"Aqua Tail Dragonair." said Kitten.

Mismagius uses Confuse Ray, but it doesn't seem to effect Dragonair as Dragonair uses Aqua Tail on Mismagius.

"What happened?" asked Fantina.

"Safeguard is a Move that allows Dragonair not to be effected by Moves that causes it to become Confused, Burned, Poisoned, or Paralyzed." explained Kitten.

"Impressive." replied Fantina.

"Aqua Tail again Dragonair." said Kitten.

"Use Psybeam Mismagius." said Fantina.

Mismagius hits Psybeam on Dragonair as Dragonair hits another Aqua Tail on Mismagius.

"Shadow Ball Mismagius." said Fantina.

"Quick Dragonair, Use Hyper Beam." said Kitten.

Mismagius shoots a Shadow Ball, but Dragonair nails a Hyper Beam that destorys the Shadow Ball, and hits Mismagius. The move is Super Effective as it takes down Mismagius,  
and Knocks Out Mismagius.

"Mismagius is unable to Battle, Dragonair wins. Kitten Hachi-Chan is the victor." said the Ref.

The two then have their Pokemon return into their Pokeballs.

"Very entertaining Bout Miss Hachi-chan." said Fantina.

"Thank You, Fantina. Your Ghost Type Pokemon were awesome." smiled Kitten.

"Since you defeated me, You have earned ze Relic Badge." said Fantina as she gives Kitten a Relic Badge.

"Merci." said Kitten smiling.

Match 6 Result: Kitten Hachi-Chan def. Fantina

**Author Fighters:** 3

**Pokemon Elite:** 3

* * *

Another Battle Finished. Next Chapter will feature Jean Kazuhiza battling Kanto Elite Four Member Lorelei. In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**


	7. Jean Kazuhiza vs Elite Four Lorelei

Hey Guys, I know it has been awhile, but here is a New Chapter of Author Fighters vs. Pokemon. Pokemon owns Nintendo.

* * *

_Author Fighters vs. Pokemon_

**Match 7: Jean Kazuhiza vs. Lorelei**

**Info on Jean Kazuhiza:** Leader of the LatAm Brigade

Former Pro Wrestling Superstar

**Info on Lorelei:** Kanto Elite Four Member

Master of Ice Type Pokemon

"Hmmmm... So if I move my Dewgong third, and start off with Jynx then I could have a Better Chance at a Defensive Advantage if my Opponents Pokemon have Electric Type Attacks." said a Red Haired Woman wearing Glasses, A Black Blouse & Purple Skirt, and Heels as she was tapping on an Ice Blue Computer Tablet.

As she continued to Strategize, A Girl entered the Slightly Cold Room which housed Large Ice Pillars.

"Excuse me Miss, But a Gentlemen has come to Challenge you to a Battle." said the Girl.

"Oh, Send him in then." said Lorelei as she adjusted her Glasses.

Just then, a Brown Haired Man wearing a Blue Shirt, Jeans, and Blue & Green Sneakers entered the Room.

"Greetings, What's your Name?" asked Lorelei.

"Name's Jean Kazuhiza. said Jean Kazuhiza.

"I am Lorelei, Part of the Kanto Elite Four. Ready to Battle?" asked Lorelei.

"Woo Woo Woo, You Know It." replied Jean Kazuhiza.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Battle. Challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon during the Battle." said The Ref.

"Go Dewgong." said Fantina as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Dewgong.

"Let's Bring It, Numel." said Jean as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Numel.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Okay Dewgong, Use Aurora Beam." said Lorelei.

"Flame Thrower Numel." responded Jean.

Dewgong hits it's Aurora Beam onto Numel, Which hurts it abit while Numel gets a good amount of Flamer Thrower onto Dewgong, almost Knocking out Dewgong.

"Impressive, Use Ice Beam Dewgong." said Lorelei.

"Numel, Use Take Down quickly." said Jean.

Numel charges at Dewgong with good Speed, but Dewgong's Ice Beam freezes it in it's Tracks.

"Oh boy, That ain't good." said Jean.

"Numel is unable to Battle, Dewgong wins." said the Ref.

"Numel return." said Jean as he uses a Pokeball to have Numel return.

"Not bad, I thought since I had the advantage Type, I would have the win there." said Jean.

"Well you actually may have won it if you chose a Fire Type Attack like Flamethrower again instead of Take Down." stated Lorelei.

"Thanks for the Intel." replied Jean.

"No Problem, CDs of all my Advice, and Strategies are available for Fifteen Dollars." said Lorelei.

"Okay then, Go Flareon." said Jean as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Flareon.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Dewgong, Use Ice Beam." said Lorelei.

"Flamethrower now, Flareon." said Jean.

Dewgong shoots out an Ice Beam, but Flareon's Flamethrower burns threw it, and hits Dewgong abit.

"Aurora Beam Dewgong." said Lorelei.

"Flareon, Fire Blast." commanded Jean.

Dewgong uses Aurora Beam that slightly hurts Flareon. Flareon then shoots a Fire Blast that Knocks Dewgong Out.

"Whoah." said Lorelei.

"Dewgong is unable to Battle, Flareon wins." said the Ref.

"Dewgong return." said Lorelei as she uses a Pokeball to have Dewgong return.

"Interesting, It's rather hard to teach a Pokemon one of the Most Powerful Fire Type Attacks out there." complemented Lorelei.

"Thanks, I've trained it since it was an Eevee." said Jean.

"Okay then, Go Jynx." said Lorelei as she threw a Pokeball which opened to reveal Jynx.

"Begin." said the Ref.

"Use Ice Punch. Jynx." said Lorelei.

"Flareon, Use Flamethrower." said Jean.

Jynx uses Ice Punch, but it has little effect on Flareon. Flareon's Flamethrower however is very effective, and almost takes out Jynx.

"Okay Flareon, Use Quick Attack." said Jean.

"Use Sweet Kiss Jynx." said Lorelei.

Flareon is about to hit a Quick Attack, but Jynx hits a Sweet Kiss, Disorienting Flareon.

"What?" said an oddened Jean.

"Now, Use Psychic." said Lorelei.

"Shake it off, and Use Fire Blast again." said Jean.

Jynx hits Psychic as Flareon uses Fire Blast. the two Attacks collide, causing an Explosion. When the Smoke clears. Bothe Pokemon are Knocked Out.

"Both Pokemon are unable to Battle." said The Ref.

"Return Jynx." said Lorelei as she uses a Pokeball to have Jynx return.

"Return Flareon." said Jean as he uses a Pokeball to have Flareon return.

"Whoah, Didn't expect to happen." said Jean.

"Me neither, but that is why I like to make afew different Strategies." replied Lorelei.

"Go Lapras." said Lorelei as she threw a Pokeball which opened to reveal Lapras.

"It's all up to you, Articuno." said Jean as he threw a Pokeball which opened to reveal Articuno.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Lapras, Use Ice Beam". said Lorelei.

"Articuno, Fly." said Jean.

Lapras shoots an Ice Beam at Articuno, but Articuno Flies up into the Air, and then strikes down upon Lapras.

"Good Articuno, Now use Ancientpower." said Jean.

"Body Slam Lapras." said Lorelei.

Articuno uses Ancientpower, but it misses Lapras. Lapras then hits a Body Slam onto Articuno.

"Lapras, Use Ice Beam." said Lorelei.

"Quick Articuno, Sheer Cold." said Jean.

Lapras shoots an Ice Beam, but it has little effect on Articuno. Articuno shoots out Sheer Cold which is powerful enough to Knock Out Lapras.

"Lapras is unable to Battle, Articuno wins. Jean Kazuhiza is the victor." said the Ref.

The two then have their Pokemon return into their Pokeballs.

"Very impressive Battle." said Lorelei as she extended her hand.

"Same here Lorelei, Same here." said Jean as he shook her hand.

"I mean, Articuno is a Powerful Ice Type Pokemon, and teaching it the Most Powerful Ice Type Attack is no small feat." complimented Lorelei.

"Thanks then, Hearing it from you is a great compliment." said Jean.

"I heard you collect Poke Dolls right?" asked Jean.

"Yes I do actually." said Lorelei.

"Well have this then." said Jean as he gave Lorelei a Spheal Poke Doll.

"Thank You, I have a double of a Poke Doll I can give to you too." said Lorelei as she gave Jean a Gulpin Poke Doll.

"Cool, Thanks." said Jean.

Match 7 Result: Jean Kazuhiza def. Lorelei

**Author Fighters:** 4

**Pokemon Elite:** 3

* * *

Another Battle done, Next Battle will feature Ucha Nekome going up against Sunyshore Gym Leader Volkner. In the meantime: **Review!**


	8. Ucha Nekome vs Gym Leader Volkner

Hey Guys. I know it has been barely Forever since the Last Chapter, but I finally have a New Chapter. And what better on the same day we learn that October will have Pokémon X & Y ship Worldwide along with the revelation of the Fairy Type. Anyway, Enjoy. Pokémon owns Nintendo.

* * *

_Author Fighters vs. Pokemon_

**Match 8: Ucha Nekome vs. Volkner**

**Info on Ucha Nekome:** The Balance of Life

Friend to Hikari Ino

**Info on Volkner:** Sunyshore City Gym Leader

Master of Electric Type Pokemon

A Blonde Haired Man wearing a Blue Coat, Black Pants, and Black Shoes sat rather lathargically while bouncing a small Red Ball inside a Room with Gears operating the Floor panels.

"I wonder how long my Next Gym Battle is going to be?" Volkner asked himself.

"The last Battle was only 20 Minutes long." mentioned Volkner when he suddenly he sees that the Gears on the Gym Floor are beginning to turn as another Platform makes its way towards him.

"Huh, A Challenger has come." said Volkner as he puts the Ball in his Pants pocket.

The Challenger is a Girl with Blonde Hair, and Blue Eyes. She wore a Red Short Sleeve Shirt, and Blue Shorts with White Sneakers. She also had Whisker Markings on her face, and wore Cat Ears Headband.

"Here is your Next Challenger." said a Gentleman to Volkner.

"Hi there, What is your name Young Lady?" asked Volkner.

"My name is Ucha Nekome." replied Ucha.

"Are you folks ready to Battle then." asked the Gentleman acting as the Ref.

"Yes." replied both Ucha, and Volkner.

The Ref then nods in agreement, and stands at middle of the Battlefield.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Battle. Challenger will be allowed to switch Pokemon during the Battle." said the Ref.

"I choose you, Terra." said Ucha Nekome as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a Flygon.

"Go, Jolteon." said Volkner as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Jolteon.

"Begin." said The Ref.

"Terra, Use Sand Attack!" said Ucha.

"Jolteon use Iron Tail. commanded Volkner.

Terra uses Sand Attack to slightly blind Jolteon as it uses Iron Tail. However, it only delievers a small hit to Terra.

"Okay Terra, Now go for Dragonbreath." said Ucha.

"Jolteon, Use Thunder Wave." said Volkner.

Terra hits Dragonbreath, Weaking Jolteon. Jolteon hits Thunder Wave, and Paralyzes Terra.

"Terra, Are you okay?" asked a concerned Ucha.

"Terra nods it's head to indicate it's okay.

"Terra, Try to finish Jolteon off with Hyber Beam." ordered Ucha.

"Jolteon use Charge Beam." said Volkner.

Terra charges up a Hyber Beam, but the Paralyasis slows it up. Jolteon then charges up, and shoots a Charge Beam. It connects on Terra, Knocking Out the Flygon.

Flygon is unable to Battle, Jolteon wins." said the Ref.

"Terra return." said Ucha as she uses a Pokeball to have Terra return.

"Good job Terra, You got em on the Ropes." said Ucha.

"Spring forward, Spring!" said Ucha as she threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal a Meganium.

"Begin." said the Ref.

"Thunder Wave again Jolteon." said Volkner.

Jolteon shoots a Thunder Wave, but it doesn't seem to effect Meganium.

"Grass Types have the advantage over Electric Types." stated Ucha.

"Spring, Earthquake." said Ucha.

Spring hits a Powerful Earthquake that hits Jolteon. Jolteon then falls over KO'd.

"Jolteon is unable to Battle, Spring wins." said the Ref.

"Jolteon return." said Volkner as he uses a Pokeball to have Jolteon return.

A smile crept from Volkner's face as Ucha sees this.

Go Luxray!" said Volkner as he threw a Pokeball which opened up to reveal Luxray.

"Begin."

"Spring, Use Razor Leaf." said Ucha.

"Luxray use Crunch." said Volkner.

Spring uses Razor Leaf as some of it hits Luxray. Luxray then connects with Crunch.

"Okay Spring, Use Poisonpowder." said Ucha.

"Luxray, Fire Fang!" roared Volkner.

Meganium uses Poisonpowder as it then poisons Luxray. Luxray though, Hits Fire Fang on Meganium.

"Spring are you okay? asked Meganium.

Spring suddenly shows signs of being burnt.

"Luxray, Use Fire Fang again." said Volkner.

"Spring, Try to use Razor Leaf." said Ucha.

Spring shoots a Razor Leaf, but Luxray dodges it. Luxray hits another Fire Fang that Knocks Out Spring.

"Spring is unable to Battle, Luxray wins." said the Ref.

"Spring, Return." said Ucha as she uses a Pokeball to have Spring return.

"Good work there Spring, You came through." stated Ucha.

"Okay then, Zaptina let's Shock n' Roll!" said Ucha as she threw a Pokeball to reveal a Raichu.

"Begin." said the Ref.

"Fire Fang Luxray." said Volkner.

"Zaptina, Thunder!" commanded Ucha.

Luxray goes for a Fire Fang, but Raichu dodges it. Raichu then hits a Thunder onto Luxray. Luxray then slumps over on the Ground, Signalling that it has been Knocked Out.

"Luxray is unable to Battle, Zaptina wins." said the Ref.

"Luxray, Return." said Volkner as he uses a Pokeball to have Luxray return.

"You know, This is getting pretty good." said Volkner.

"Really?" asked Ucha.

"Yeah, Been awhile since I was down to my Last Pokemon." replied Volkner.

"Go Raichu." said Volkner as he threw a Pokeball to reveal Raichu.

"Cool, You have a Raichu too." said an excited Ucha.

"Yeah, This should be interesting." said Volkner.

"Begin." said the Ref.

"Raichu use Signal Beam." said Volkner.

"Zaptina, Hit another Thunder." said Ucha.

Zaptina shoots another Thunder on Raichu. Raichu takes the pain, but is able to hit Signal Beam on Zaptina.

"Okay then Zaptina, Use Charge Beam." said Ucha.

"Raichu, Use Charge Beam aswell." said Volkner.

Both Raichu, and Zaptina Charge up, and both hit a Charge Beam at eachother. The Beams then cause an Explosion that takes up the Battlefield.

"Whoah!" exclaimed both Volkner, and Ucha.

The smoke clears to reveal both Raichu, and Zaptina still standing until Zaptina falls over KO'd.

"Zaptina in unable to Battle, Raichu Wins. Volkner is the Victor." said the Ref.

The two then have their Pokemon return into their Pokeballs.

"Good match there Volkner." said Ucha smiling.

"Same here Ms. Nekome." replied Volkner.

"Well I'll best be going then." said Ucha.

"Hold on a second, Take this." said Volkner as he gave Ucha a Beacon Badge.

"I don't understand, I didn't beat you." said Ucha.

"Well you gave a me a pretty entertaining Battle, You deserve it." replied Volkner.

"Thanks." said Ucha.

"Your welcome." replied Volkner.

Match 8 Result: Volkner def. Ucha Nekome

**Author Fighters:** 4

**Pokemon Elite:** 4

* * *

Well another Battle done. Next Battle will feature Hikari Ino going up against Kanto Elite Four, and Johto League Champion Lance. In the Meantime: _**REVIEW!**_


End file.
